


Valse Sentimentale

by hock



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: "i sucked connor murphys dick in a practice room", Blow Jobs, Fic, Jared - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Smut, Yes this is smut, also known as the:, and we dont talk about the first time, but hey last years drum major got caught making out with someone So, but tbh its high school so does anyone actually care, conman, delete mE please, im a flaming dyke why do i do this to myself, in fact, jareds stressed abt all county stuff and so am i, kleinman, kleinphy, like ik its hella unrealistic, like the "oh i had sex in the band room it was lit", look theres not enough conman stuff on here, percussionist! connor, this is also a band au bc im garbage, this is highkey based off of those band camp stories you hear, this is like the only piece of kleinphy smut ive ever found, trombone! jared, uggh, were gonna pretend that connor and jared are both 18 for rn, wow thats Gay, yeah this is like my second time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hock/pseuds/hock
Summary: Yes, All-County Band auditions may be tomorrow. And yes, Jared may be stressed out of his mind. But it's nothing an asshole percussionist boyfriend can't fix, right?





	Valse Sentimentale

**Author's Note:**

> wow thats Gay  
> title is taken from the all county trombone solo in my district  
> im a flaming lesbian trying to write gay sex frogive me bls  
> also comment and leave kudos i know this is Shameful but im still proud of it  
> my tumblr is hocksquawks  
> also this is part of a band au that you are welcome to talk to me about

“You’re reading measure seven wrong.” Connor picked up the music off the trombone player’s stand. “It’s one-a-two-and-three-and-a-four-and, and you’re counting it one-a-two-and-three-e-and-a-four-and. You’re adding an extra note, and that’s throwing you off.” 

He was perched on a low-lying shelf, his feet kicking the boxes of music as Jared sat in his chair, trying to read his all-county band solo, He swiped the paper back from Connor, tracing the part with his finger.

“Damn snare player. I can’t help that you’re better at counting.” He whined, realigning his embouchure and buzzing the rhythms, attempting the measure again. “Better?” He asked.

“Yeah, you’ve got it now.” Came the reply. Connor stood up, stretching.

All-county auditions were Wednesday. Jared had neglected to learn his solo, fairly confident in his sight reading abilities. However, he had vastly miscalculated. It was Tuesday, and he had yet to get through measure twelve out of a collective sum of twenty.

Connor had nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon than hang around the band room. The marching band had rehearsal, but they were down on the field setting their third number according to the drum major, Alana Beck. So instead, he had followed his boyfriend into a practice room. He looked back over at Jared, who was struggling to reach a pitch far above the staff. He set his horn down.

“Fuck this. I’ll just get last chair like freshman year, no biggie.” Jared slid his music back into his folder with frustration. He would hate himself if he was stuck at the back of the section, but, if he didn’t have to learn his solo, that would be okay.

“No, you won’t.” Connor reached over, pulling the sheet music back out. “Look at me.” Jared turned his head, and Connor leaned in, giving him a light peck on the lips. Jared blinked, looking confused. “Play measure one.” Connor said.

“Just measure one?” Jared asked, picking his horn back up hesitantly. Connor nodded. Jared brought his horn up, playing through it successfully. He relaxed, looking to Connor in bewilderment. Connor nodded, cupping his boyfriend’s face lightly and kissing him. Jared tried to deepen the kiss, but Connor pulled away, breaking the moment.

“Measure two.” He said. Jared played through it successfully, looking to his boyfriend. Connor smiled softly, lightly matching his lips to the other’s. 

And so it continued, measure after measure, Connor relishing in how his boyfriend flushed a shade darker after each phrase, becoming noticeably disheveled. His lips were red and swollen, and whether it was from the increasingly heated kisses or his trombone mouthpiece was open for interpretation. Connor gazed at Jared practically lovingly.

Jared held his final note, releasing triumphantly and turning to look at Connor. “Why’re you looking at me like that?” Connor snapped out of it, looking at the shorter boy.

“You look less stupid than usual.” He spoke quickly, covering his sentimentality. Jared rolled his eyes, but Connor still saw the hint of the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. It made his heart melt in the disgusting way only described in the cheesy paperback romance novels that you find at the very back of a bookstore. Connor loved him, loved seeing his brain trying to wrap around his music. 

Jared stood and stretched, laying his horn on the floor and flipping his music stand off.

“I played my entire damn solo for you. Where’s my kiss?” He said. Connor snorted. He stepped towards Jared, wrapping his arms around his short frame. Jared sighed, burying his face in Connor’s chest. He lifted his head up, standing on the balls of his feet and kissing Connor softly on the lips. Connor kissed back, letting the warmth that emanated off the shorter boy like a blazing fire warm his cold limbs. 

They broke briefly, but it wasn’t long before Connor had already ensnared Jared’s lips again in a more passionate kiss.

“I love you.” Jared mumbled, breaking away to press deep kisses to Connor’s neck.

“Shut up.” Connor replied, pulling the other boy closer until there was no space left between them. Jared’s mouth felt like heaven on his neck, and he leaned, exposing more pale skin that Jared gladly latched onto, trailing further down, alternating sweet kisses with dark nips. He bit down particularly hard on Connor’s collarbone, and a light moan fell from his lips. He felt Jared smirk against his décolletage as he continued his maddening pattern of lips against skin. 

“You like that, huh?” Jared asked. Connor could hear the satisfaction dripping from his voice.

“No, I like you shutting the fuck up.” Connor responded, blushing lightly. Jared looked up, pausing his actions momentarily.

“Really? Because you sounded pretty-” Connor interrupted him with a another passionate kiss. Jared craned his neck, trying to reach Connor’s face. Connor slid his tongue along Jared’s bottom lip, and it was Jared’s turn to make some less than flattering noises. 

It had somehow gotten incredibly warm inside the tiny practice room. The heat was smothering, inexplicably hot, and Connor couldn’t get enough of it. Jared had migrated back down his neck, making sure to mark it up more than before. Connor knew it was going to be hell to cover up later, but he couldn’t be bothered. He knew where Zoe kept her concealer that she used for the exact same reason. 

“Jare - baby - someone might come in.” he murmured, his brain telling him to stop but his heart continuing to rush forward.

“Who cares? Marching band’s on the field until five. Besides, you look so pretty right now.” Jared’s voice dropped off at the end of the sentence, taking a sultry undertone that went straight to Connor’s groin. It was in that moment that he made the decision to fuck any and every logical thought in his mind, and gently pushed Jared down onto his knees.  


Jared took the cue, pressing light kisses to the strip of skin that lay right above Connor’s waistband while fumbling with the button and tugging the zipper down painfully slowly. Connor bucked against Jared’s warm hand, and Jared clicked his teeth condescendingly.

“Patience, Con. If we’re gonna break basically every school rule ever, we’re going to do a damn good job of it.” Jared laughed lightly, maddeningly, and slid his fingers teasingly under Connor waistband, tugging his boxers and skinny jeans down to his thighs, leaving his half-hard cock exposed to the open air. Jared wrapped his hand around the base, looking up at Connor questioningly.

“This okay?” He asked, eyes blown and lips red.

“Oh my god, yes.” Connor responded, his voice needy and strained as Jared’s hand moved up and down the length of his erection. Connor gasped when Jared’s tongue found the head of his cock, licking a stripe from base to tip. He swirled his tongue around Connor’s head, gently lapping up the precum that beaded from the slit.

“Jare- fuck!” he gasped as Jared took the head of his dick in his mouth, sucking at it softly. He moaned, grabbing at the back of Jared’s head to encourage him. Jared slid lower down on Connor’s cock as if on cue, bobbing his head lightly. Connor pushed him farther, pulling his hair to test his power. Jared gagged slightly, moaning as Connor filled his mouth completely.

Connor was all around him. In the air, in his heart, and oh god, in his mouth. Jared loved him, loved the feeling of the carpet digging into his knees, loved Connor’s hand on the back of his head, forcing himself deeper and deeper inside Jared’s mouth  
.  
Connor loved it too. Loved the warmth pooling in his abdomen at the sight of the boy beneath. Loved all the pretty noises he was making. Loved all the pretty noises that the boy was making fall from his lips as he bobbed his head on his cock. 

He could feel himself reaching his climax, Jared having made short work of him. He bucked into Jared’s mouth, moaning softly.

“Jared, I’m close.” Jared paused, looking up at him with pupils blown, glasses knocked askew, and nodded, continuing his motions, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like there was nothing else in the world that he wanted to do.

Connor was reaching the end of the rope, his hand tightening in Jared’s hair, riding the giddy adrenaline pooling in his stomach. Jared moaned again, the vibrations being what finally set Connor overboard.

He came with a shout, and, to his surprise, Jared kept sucking, swallowing all of Connor’s cum with a pleased look on his face. He pulled off of Connor with a pop, gently pulling his boxers and jeans back up, redoing the button and zipper. He stood, cocking his head slightly.

“Even if I get last chair, that just made it worth it.” He grinned a shit-eating grin and Connor smiled, leaning in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Wow, I love you.” Was all Connor could muster and Jared pulled away, his hands still on his waist. A knock sounded on the door, and Jared scrambled back into his chair, immediately grabbing his horn.

The door cracked open, and Zoe Murphy stuck her head in, a reed still between her teeth.

“What are you guys still doing here? Marching band just came back up from the field.” She asked.

“Uh- we're working on fucking - my fucking solo. For- uh, all-county” Jared immediately responded, sounding jerking and awkward. Zoe raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

Connor watched Zoe’s eyes travel up his body, her gaze landing on his noticeably disheveled hair. Her eyes widened. She laughed.

“You know, if mom sees those hickeys, you’re so fucked.”

“Leave my love life the fuck alone, Zoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was Bad dont kinkshame me i dont know how sex works  
> if you made it this far, thanks for reading i guess  
> (just kidding i love you)


End file.
